


What do you look like?

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Crossover, Drawing, Gen, Juuru is ‘the boy’, Nonbinary Character, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Naki and Fuwa are just having a mental conversation. As you do. Until a teenage boy interrupts.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Naki & Atsuta Juuru
Kudos: 26





	What do you look like?

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Single quotes’ are for dialogue when Naki and Fuwa are speaking to each other mentally. Regular quotation marks will be used if they’re speaking out loud and other people can hear them.

Fuwa and Naki were sitting outside, talking. It was pretty nice out. Fuwa usually responded out loud, even though he didn’t need to, so most people passing by probably saw him mumbling or talking to himself.  
A boy sat on the grass nearby, drawing in a sketchbook. Fuwa and Naki had largely ignored him, not paying attention to the boy since he wasn’t paying attention to them.  
‘Well I think—‘  
“Naki! Don’t interrupt me!”  
“Who’s Naki?”  
They looked over at the boy, who was sitting closer than he had been originally, looking up from his sketchbook.  
“Uh,” they fumbled.  
‘Well? Answer!’  
“Don’t tell me what to do. No, not you,” Fuwa addressed the boy, who was startled by the initial response. “Well...” the boy held up his sketchbook in a form of defence.  
‘He’s scared...’  
“I’m Naki,” they answered, trying to be friendly. “The...body I’m in is Fuwa,” nope that sounded weird. “And he’s a separate...person, but he’s talking to me.”  
The boy didn’t immediately run away, so that was good.  
“So...you’re Naki and you’re controlling Fuwa?”  
‘Please let me explain,’ Fuwa begged.  
‘Not right now. He’s talking to me.’  
“I’m not controlling Fuwa. Just his body. We share a body.”  
“Do you look exactly like him then? Like...if you had your own body would it look like Fuwa?”  
“No. I look different.”  
“Oh,” the boy contemplated that answer for a moment. “What do you look like?”  
Naki paused, not answering the question. They didn’t know what kind of reaction they had been expecting, but not that, for some reason.  
‘Should I answer?’  
‘I’m thinking,’ Naki told Fuwa.  
“They’re thinking,” Fuwa told the boy, who nodded and waited. He turned his sketchbook to a blank sheet of paper and sketched something.  
“I...” Naki started. The boy looked up. “I’m an older-model Humagear. I have ear pieces that are circular. They’re silver and glow light blue in the center.”  
“Like headphones?” the boy interrupted. He wasn’t sketching anymore, just listening.  
“...yes. Um, I have...short hair. It’s black and doesn’t go past my chin. It’s pretty straight. I like wearing...business clothes? Business casual? Like...dress shirts and a vest. And a plain black tie. And coats over top. Not a blazer. Something more...baggy? I don’t know,” they didn’t know why the boy wasn’t drawing any of this, instead just watching them awkwardly described fashion. Maybe he would laugh. They hoped he wouldn’t laugh.  
“That’s it?” The boy asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Hmm...” the boy got up and paced a little bit with his sketchbook. He thought for a second and then yelled.  
“HIRAMEKING!” He started drawing.  
“What was that?” Fuwa, who hadn’t really been paying attention, was especially startled.  
‘He, he was quiet, and then he yelled, and now he’s drawing,’ Naki, who was also shocked, explained, watching as the boy was completely absorbed in drawing.  
“Yeah! Like that! Yesyesyesyesyes!” The boy made comments to himself.  
‘What is he doing?’ Naki asked.  
‘...drawing,’ Fuwa answered.  
‘Why is he making those random sounds?’  
‘...I have no idea...’  
“Yesss!” The boy stopped a minute later. “It’s done!” He turned the sketchbook around.  
“Oh,” they observed the drawing. It was a drawing from the waist up and looked pretty accurate to what Naki had described. The only colours were black, white, and light blue on the ears, which were drawn like over-ear headphones.  
“What do you think?”  
‘I...like it.’  
‘Well? Tell him that.’  
“...”  
“Do you like it?” The boy was unsure of his art.  
“I like it. It looks good,” Naki replied.  
“Really?” The boy’s eyes lit up. Naki nodded.  
“Do you want to keep it?”  
That was another question Naki hadn’t expected, but it was clear the answer was yes.  
“Yes,” Fuwa responded for them. The boy ripped out the page and handed it to Fuwa. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” the boy left.  
‘Hello?’ Fuwa contacted Naki, who was very happy. ‘Fuwa to Naki, do you read me? Over?’  
‘Did that really happen?’ Naki sighed, looking at the picture they had received.  
“It did.”  
They sighed happily, looking at the picture again.  
“It looks like me.”


End file.
